


Aliens: Misanthrope

by SuicidalSlut



Category: Alien Series
Genre: Cursing a lot, David learning human feelings eventually, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Not Canon Compliant, Reader being possessive of David, Reader is evil, Reader is not a weak wimp, Reader is really kinky but also scary as fuck, Reader-Insert, Robot/Human Relationships, Yes I am writing this without a planned plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicidalSlut/pseuds/SuicidalSlut
Summary: "Misanthropy is the general hatred, dislike, distrust or contempt of the human species or human nature. A misanthrope or misanthropist is someone who holds such views or feelings. You can find this information on Wikipedia, David," you said to David, who seemed to be lost in thought. He then nodded simply before eyeing you carefully."But why would you hate humans? You are one yourself. You're also a surgeon, Dr. (Y/N)... I can't understand, why help people if you hate them?" he said before moving closer to you and looking deep into your eyes. You clenched your teeth together and hissed out the next words."I have my reasons David, but I can tell you that I am not a surgeon, because I want to help people. Money is just a little part of it," you then raised your hand up to David's face, touching his cheek gently. Smile started forming on your face."I hate people, but... You're different David. You're not a mortal like us. I'm jealous of that".





	1. Prologue

The day you were hired to become part of the Prometheus crew, you had never been so happy. You would get far away from those disgusting, greedy humans. 

You were also excited to see if the planet they named LV-223 had many different kinds of living organisms and alien species. (Just imagine cutting them and examining their organs!) 

You were told that two archaeologists named Elizabeth Shaw and Charlie Holloway had found a star map and Weyland funded Prometheus's expedition. 

Everyone would be put into hypersleep for two years. That didn't matter to you that much, you would only be two years older when waking up. 

The crew would consist of 18 people including you. One android would also be abroad.


	2. Dressed for Space

When you had been woken up from hypersleep, the first thing you saw was the face of the android named David staring at you. His skin is pale as a paper piece and his hair bleached blonde. David's eyes stood out to you, beautiful light blue colored. You certainly are shorter than him, and he seems like he is well built. You came to conclusion that he is a good-looking android and he really does look like a human. Science always surprises you. 

He was examing you closely which made you a little uncomfortable and heat spread across your cheeks and forehead. You pushed him a little away and he didn't really seem to care. "We have reached our destination, Dr. (Y/N)," he said with an awkward smile. You nodded at him and smiled before feeling the urge to puke. Quickly sitting up, you puked over your hypersleep freezer. David patted your back quite awkwardly and reassured you that this is normal. Thankful, but embarrassed, you looked down at your hands. 

...... 

After everyone had been woken up, you were summoned to the Gargo Bay aka improvised lecture hall. You were standing behind the chairs everyone were sitting on. "Why won't you sit with us, Dr. (L/N)?" asked a man named Holloway, one of the archaeologist's, with questioning look. You just shook your head and looked at him with disgust. "I would rather stand after sleeping for two and half years than sit beside you," (Saying the last part quietly) 

"Good morning everyone, for those of you I hired personally, it's nice to see you again. For the rest of you, I am Meredith Vickers and its my job to make sure you do yours," said Vickers, looking at you with a little grin. She had been the one who hired you. You just nodded, acknowledging her. "Okay then, on with the show,"

"Weyland Corporation, building better worlds". Echoed a voice and Weyland appeared from a hologram. 

"Hello friends, my name is Peter Weyland. I am your employer. I am recording this, 22 June, 2091. And if you're watching it... You have reached your destination, and I am long dead. May I rest in peace," spoke hologram Weyland. "There's a man sitting with you today. His name is David. And he is the closest thing to a son I will ever have. Unfortunately, he is not human. He will never grow old... And he will never die. And yet he is unable to appreciate these remarkable gifts, for that would require the one thing that David will never have. A soul," you watched from corner of your eye as you could see David's form stiffen. It made you feel a little bad for him. "I have spent my entire lifetime contemplating the questions: where do we come from? What is our purpose? What happens when we die? And I have found two people who convinced me they're on the verge of answering them. Drs. Holloway and Shaw, if you would please stand," they both stood up quite awkwardly. "As far as you're concerned, they're in charge. The Titan Prometheus wanted to give mankind equal footing with the gods and for that, he was cast from Olympus. Well, my friends, the time has finally come for his return," he then motioned for Shaw and Holloway to come stand beside him. "Doctors, please. The floor is yours". Weyland said before the hologram shutdown. 

Shaw and Holloway looked at each other awkwardly and laughed nervously. "Okay, wow. All right. I never had to follow a ghost before," some of the crew giggled. "Okay, let me show you why you guys are here". He held some kind of square box and put it on the ground. He pushed some buttons and pictures came across the room. "These are images of archaeological digs from all over the Earth. That's Egyptian, Mayan, Sumerian, Babylonian... That's Hawaiian there at the end, then Mesopotamian. Now, this one here is our most recent discovery. It's a 35,000-year old cave painting from the Isle of Skye in Scotland. These are ancient civilizations. They were separated by centuries. They shared no contact with one another, and yet the same pictogram showing men worshipping giant beings, pointing to the stars was discovered at every last one of them. And the only galactic system that matched was so far away from Earth that there's no way that these primitive, ancient civilizations could have possibly known about it. But it just so happens, that that system has a sun a lot like ours. And, based on our long-range scans, there seemed to be a planet. Just one planet with a moon capable of sustaining life. And we arrived there this morning".

"So you're saying we're here because of a map you two kids found in a cave. Is that right?" spoke Fifield, pissed. 

"No-" started Holloway, but Shaw interrupted him. 

"Yeah," they looked at each other and back to everyone staring at them. "No. Not a map, an invitation," this made you raise your eyebrows. "From who?" you spoke and everyone turned their attention to you, remembering you are part of the crew. Well, it's not your fault you hate speaking with people. It's theirs. 

"We call them Engineers, Dr. (L/N)," said Shaw. "Engineers?" spoke Fifield now. "Do you mind telling us what they engineered?" 

Shaw answered confidently, "They engineered us,"

"Bullshit," Fifield sneered.

Now it was Millburn's turn to speak. "Okay, so do you have anything to back that up? Look, if you're willing to discount centuries of Darwinism, that's.. But how do you know? "

"I don't. But it's what I choose to believe," Shaw said, obviously ending the conversation.

......

You were in the medical bay, organising everything before the Prometheus was going to land on the moon. 'Always be ready, even if you don't sense danger'. Those are the words you have followed since you were a child. You heard the doors sliding open to the bay and your eyes met with light blue ones. It was David. He again smiled at you awkwardly and you couldn't help, but smile back. "What brings you here, David?" you asked him and he walked more closer to you, examing the surgery objects you had on the table you were just organising. "I check everyone's wellbeing before we land. Did I interrupt you, Dr. (Y/N)?" he nodded towards the surgery objects and you shake your head. "Not at all," you answer with a smile. 

"David, is there a possibility we meet those 'Engineers', alive or dead," you ask him and he looked a little taken aback by your question. "There is only a little possibility we meet one dead and even smaller possibility to meet an alive one. Why do you ask?" he said and you just shrugged. "Oh, it's nothing, I'm just curious," you said with a wide grin. How disappointing if you don't get to examine one...

"You're a surgeon, am I correct, Dr. (Y/N)?"

"Yes, but I also studied to become a xenologist and robotic technician before becoming a surgeon," you said proudly. "That is probably the biggest reason I was hired".

"Impressive," David said with obvious awe in his voice, which made your ego go even higher as you blushed at his words. "Heh, if you ever need some fixing, come to me," you said with a smile and David tried to mimic your smile. Well now it doesn't look so awkward and creepy at least.

"Oh, excuse me David, but I need to complete setting things up. You can of course stay if you want to, but I won't be much of a talk buddy," you informed and David nodded. "I will stay here for awhile if it doesn't bother you, Dr. (Y/N)".


	3. The Landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a long ass time. I have been busy and got no inspiration to write anything. If you have any chapter ideas, I would be really thankful. Again I apologise.

Prometheus had finally landed front of an ancient structure and everybody was already ready to go explore. You thought it was stupid, because first of all, you don't know if it is safe, it could be really dangerous. Secondly, you don't have that much time before it gets dark, and if it turns out to be a dangerous mission someone is about to die. You grumpled as you put your suit on, deciding to leave the safety of the ship with those maggots so you won't miss anything important.

"(Y/N), not to be a dick, but are you even useful in the field in any kind of way?" Fifield said passive aggressively. You both stared at each other as everyone else started to get nervous. It was silent for a moment. You first couldn't believe he actually had said that. It took you a little while to process the nonsense that had came out of his mouth. This dickhead had the nerve. "Excuse me?"

"Well, you're a surgeon, so you're more efficient here, right?" he continued and you could feel the blood boil inside of you. Your muscles tensed as you glared at him. David came out of nowhere and put his hand on your shoulder and you turned your gaze to him lighting fast, stiffening to his touch. David just gave you comforting smile before looking at Fifield and opening his mouth. "Yes, Dr.(Y/N) could be more efficient as a surgeon here on Prometheus, but she also has studied xenologism. She could be a lot more useful than you think".

Well, that actually surprised you. "David is right, we need her out there," said Shaw as she nodded towards you. Everyone seemed to agree with David and Shaw, and Fifield just kept his mouth shut out of embarrassment. "Oh, Fifield, never call me by my first name again".

....... 

The expedition party and you emerge from the airlocks riding robotic vehicles. Everyone watches with curiosity, but also uneasiness- the ancient structure as it gets closer and closer. You observe it carefully. 

When close enough, everyone exists their vehicles and walks inside the structure. Fifield puts his drones aka "pups" to work, mapping the whole interior. 

"Check out the humidity", "Yeah, look at the CO2 levels, outside its completely toxic and in here it's nothing". That means the air is breathable inside. Holloway started taking his head gear off. Shaw panicked and tries to convince him that it's too dangerous. He just laughs at Shaw and takes the head gear off anyway, taking a deep breath. Welp, he's still alive and so are the others who followed his lead. "Will you take your helmet off, Dr. (Y/N)?" asks Holloway and you shake your head. You're definitely NOT going to risk anything- and anyway, the head gear can protect you from any... Unwanted guests like viruses and bacteria. Better keep it on just in case.

.......


End file.
